Sarah and the Date
It had been two days after the rivalry between Keagan and Ryder had started. He wants to ask Katie out on a date, but never struck the courage to do so. Keagan was in distress. Ryder came to Keagan's aid. Now both boys are in distress. Keagan wants to ask Sarah out on a date, as well! Sarah and Katie were at the spa. The girls were having facial masks done, and they were getting their hair done. The boys were preparing for the date. Keagan and Ryder were very nervous... Sarah and Katie felt very pretty. The girls giggled, as the boys panicked. Sarah went to her closet to find a very nice dress. Katie was doing the same. Both Keagan and Ryder were preparing for the date. Keagan found a nice blue shirt to wear on the date. Ryder was getting very nervous. Keagan was busy fixing his curly hair, to keep it from springing up. Sarah was putting her long brown hair up in a ponytail. Her usual hairstyle. Ryder was trying to get his spiky brown hair to stay down, but *Sproing!* It flew up, once more! Ryder didn't like struggling with his hair. Keagan was chuckling at Ryder's hair as it flung up. Keagan went to Sarah's room, and knocked on the door. Keagan was blushing hard. His face turning pinker than ever! Keagan felt shy suddenly. Sarah was blushing as well. She was wondering why Keagan was blushing. Keagan was smiling, as Sarah was blushing. Keagan giggled, as Sarah smiled. He grabbed Sarah's hand, and then lead her to a nice peaceful spot in the garden. Sarah was in awe. Keagan smiled. She saw fireflies fluttering by. Ryder was impressed to see Keagan and Sarah's date go well. Ryder went to the pet clinic to see Katie. She was busier than Chase on duty! Chase was confused. He has to ask Katie out now! Keagan was smiling, as Sarah blushed. Sarah twirled her ponytail, as Keagan giggled. Ryder was getting very nervous, again... Ryder behaves differently around Katie. Keagan smiled whenever Sarah spoke, or sang. Keagan smiles a lot, when he's near Sarah. Of course, she smiles in return. The date went well. "I had a wonderful time with you, Keagan." Sarah said, blushing. All of a sudden, he kissed her! Sarah gasped. Keagan blushed. Let's see how Ryder and Katie's date goes! Katie was sitting at her table with Ryder. Ryder tends to turn bright pink around Katie. Ryder was just staring at Katie, who was lost in thought. Suddenly, Katie started to scowl at him! Uh oh! Katie and Ryder's date isn't going very well! Not as well as Keagan and Sarah's date. Katie bopped Ryder on the top of his head. Then... *Sproing!!!* Ryder's spiky brown hair flew up! Sarah heard the Sproing, and darted to where Ryder and Katie sat. "Are you two ok?" Sarah asked. "Ugh! No! We're not!" Katie said, in exasperation. Keagan came beside Sarah. He saw Sarah develop a concerned look in her eyes. Ryder returned her concern with a worried frown. Suddenly... Sarah broke down into hysterical tears. She darted to her room, and shut the door. Keagan scowled at Katie, because she made her cry. Liam went to see his brother, and "Hey, Keagan? I saw Sarah run past, and her face is totally tearstained, and covered in runny mascara." Liam told his older brother. "What?! Is she ok??" Keagan asked, sounding concerned. Ryder saw Keagan with a concerned look in his eyes. "Follow me. I'll take you to Sarah's room." Ryder said, sounding serious. "Ok. Take me to her." Keagan said, with a serious edge in his voice. The two boys made their way to Sarah's room. Sarah's sniffles can be heard from behind the door. Keagan opened the door, to find Sarah facedown in one of her pillows. Keagan cradled Sarah, as the sniffling subsides. She was asleep, as he cradled her. Ryder grabbed a makeup wipe, and began wiping off the runny mascara stains on her face. Keagan finally smiled at Ryder. Katie stormed off to her pet clinic. Now, whenever Katie sees Ryder, she has an angry blush on her face. Also, whenever Ryder sees Katie, he also gets an angry blush on his face. There is a new argument. The argument between Ryder and Katie. Keagan and Sarah were peacefully watching a movie, and he then put his arm around Sarah. Katie knew, that she should've rejected Ryder's confession, and confessed to his older brother, Zack. He was one year older, and one month younger than Ryder. 'Why would Katie get angry with me?! It's Keagan she should be angry with!' Ryder thought. Sarah woke up. Keagan still had his arm around Sarah. Ryder came to the lounge area, and buried his face in his hands. His once very spiky brown hair, was now just a fallen crew cut. Sarah heard muffled sniffling coming from behind his hands. Ryder was crying. Sarah saw him all hunched over, and gasped. A tear fell from her eye, and landed on Keagan's hand. He felt the fallen tear, and wiped it away. Sarah knew it: Ryder was heartbroken. Category:Dates Category:Keagan x Sarah